criminal_kaseyfandomcom-20200214-history
Criminal Kasey
Bio Kasey, also known as "Criminal Kasey", or "out caster pup" is a criminal dog that is wanted for multiple things; robbery, possession of stolen property, vandalism, threatening lives, and even Abducting children for ransom. For most of her puppy life she's been partners with a criminal as well known as "John Walker", which is wanted for mostly the same things too. As she slowly grows up, her crimes gets dangerously and risky. Her actual, full name is "Kasey Lily Brown"... History Kasey was once a stray young infant pup, both of her parents got captured by the dog catcher and was put down during the process of keeping her safe. That's when one day when Kasey was spending an afternoon by big view trail just looking over the town when the ground gave away and she started to fall when a man caught her and pulled her and pulled her up back to solid ground. The man introduced himself as "john Walker". The man offered her to live him when he found out that she was a stray. Over the course of 2 weeks, Kasey started to find out that he was a criminal by finding a lot of newspapers in his basement that was in a box. John started to get harsh with her yelling and telling her, "you better NOT get the police on me!!!". Soon after Kasey started to fear him a bit. One day John took Kasey with him on a walk, a brown sack in his left hand. They walked up to the bank and Kasey realized that they were going to rob it. Kasey wasn't for sure if it was a good idea. John forced her to place batteries into 6 separate bombs, that's when she was shocked by one. The police soonly shown up and started trying to take John down. Kasey started to attack the men trying to help John. That's when she started to feel powerful when she attacked the police severely injuring a couple, killing one, and caused fear in two. But soon reinforcements arrived and took down Kasey as well. John went to prison, while Kasey went to dog detention lockup prison camp for 4 months. As she got out she planned to steal $1,000,000 dollars to get her partner out of jail. That's when Kasey met the PAW Patrol as they were trying to stop her. The PAW Patrol didn't turn her back to the dog detention lockup prison camp, they decided to take her to the lookout and keep an close eye on her and try to make her change her behavior. For the past 2 months she super slowly started to stop, but is still stealing and vandalizing things. When 1 month goes by she is now rarely stealing, vandalizing things, and threatening people/pups. She joins the PAW Patrol and becoming the FBI of the rescue team. It also turns out that Ryder has a crush on her and they start dating. Kasey starts fearing that John could be after her for betrayal. When Kasey is older, and when she's 6, and 42 in human years, and when Ryder is 16..they marry and 4 months later finds out that she's pregnant with 4 pups; 3 boys and 1 girl. When their born they name the 3 boy puppies; Archer, Axl, and Bandit. And names the 1 girl puppy Hope. Personality Kasey is a stubborn, selfish, cold-blooded, cold-hearted pup. She only thinks about her and John. At first before becoming a criminal pup herself, Kasey used to be a polite, caring, encouraging little puppy. She loved playing and helping around. As being in her years of being a criminal, she learns new skills, statics, and knowledge daily. She can out-wit the PAW Patrol easily. She mainly steals more than threatens people/pups and vandalize things. She can be very stealthy, quiet and she's super smart. Appearance When Kasey was a pup her fur is light gray with white coating on her tummy, mid-tail, and mid muzzle. Her paws are light black. Her eyes are light blue. As she grows older, she gets a more fluff to her chest. Her gray fur is more darkened and she also has more fluff to the sides of her cheek, and her tail is more puffy. And when she was a criminal, she wore a navy blue collar with a badge tag of a golden circle with a lighting bolt in the middle of it. When she joins the PAW Patrol as a FBI Investagator, she still has the navy blue collar on, but has a tag badge of a magnaify glass. When she marries Ryder when she's 6(42 in human years), she has a golden pin with a badge of a mini PAW Patrol logo representing that she's married to Ryder. Trivia * She grows her fur so long that she can hide things inside her fur she steals. * When she gets stopped by the PAW Patrol from getting away with the money, and when John is still in jail Ryder decides instead of sending her back to dog detention lockup prison camp again he has her stay at the lookout with him and the pups to keep close eye on her and tries to get her to change her ways. * Kasey is afraid of batteries now after getting shock by a battery when she was putting them inside bombs. * Different parts of her body fur are quadrants. Quadrant 1 is her left side. Quadrant 2 is her left front paw. Quadrant 3 is her tail. Quadrant 4 is her right front paw. Quadrant 5 is her right back paw. Quadrant 6 is her left back paw, and Quadrant 7 is her tummy. Each quadrant has separate group items; # weapons # stolen jewelry # keys # stolen spare money''(she stole a wallet to put the money in)'' # emergency supplies # technology devices''(phones, tablets, smart-watches)'' # illegal medicine''(drugs)'' * When Kasey joins the PAW Patrol, she's terrified and nervous that John may break out of prision to come after her that she betrayed him. Category:Criminals Category:Pups Category:Females